A Happy Reunion?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin attends a school reunion after being away for fifteen years having seen no one since he ran, being it was because of his ex, Arthur that he ran will this be a happy reunion when he comes face to face with the man he ran from fifteen years ago?


_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC.**_

_**Just something I thought of, hope you all like.**_

_**Warning: light malexmale. AU. Rated 'M' for swear words.**_

_**Summary: Merlin attends a school reunion after being away for fifteen years having seen no one since he ran, being it was because of his ex, Arthur that he ran will this be a happy reunion when he comes face to face with the man he ran from fifteen years ago?**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I have made.**_

* * *

><p>Merlin stood in the full length mirror and looked at himself, putting on his hat and making sure he had no creases he took a deep breath, he couldn't believe after the fifteen years he has had meeting Arthur Pendragon again after all these years was what was scaring him, making him not want to go to this school reunion thing.<p>

"Oh Merlin my son."

Merlin looked up and saw his mum Hunith stood there, his dad Balinor stood beside her, he looked the full length of his dad and saw Balinor wearing slacks that came just below the knee, he saw his dad's right leg, his foot in a sandal and looking at is now Balinor's left leg, which was now a prosthetic leg.

"I am glad you are in one piece son." Balinor said when he noticed Merlin looking.

"I came close a few times, all those years father and that happened on your last day before coming home."

"It doesn't bother me son, rather lose my leg from the knee down than my life." Balinor looked up at the clock. "You get going, enjoy tonight and don't let anything or anyone get to you."

Merlin sighed. "After fifteen years there is only one who can still get to me."

"You still love him son?"

"Yes mum, I never stopped, despite what he did to me. I never stopped." Merlin took a deep breath. "I best get this over with then, it will be nice to see Gwen, Morgana, Sefa and Freya again. Never got to say good bye to them, after finding out about Arthur I just left."

Hunith hugged Merlin. "Well you are home now son, you are not going away again."

Merlin laughed and hugged Hunith. "I know mum, see you both tomorrow I will let you know how it went."

* * *

><p>Merlin pulled up outside the building where the reunion was being held and heard music playing from inside. He just took two steps forwards when two women came out holding each other up and giggling. Merlin rolled his eyes. Sophia and Vivian, drunk only thirty minutes into the party they haven't changed much.<p>

"Wow." Vivian giggled as she and Sophia stopped in front of Merlin. "Hello sir." she giggled.

Sophia pointed at his chest. "Are those real?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid of course they are." he all but snapped and headed inside leaving the giggling women behind.

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon was stood at the bar and nodded his thanks as he handed over the money to pay for his drink, he looked up when he heard the door open and sighed when he saw it was just Vivian and Sophia leaving.<p>

"Arthur my friend will you stop that. Merlin might not even come. No one has heard from him for fifteen years."

"He will be here Leon."

"Arthur no one has seen or heard from Merlin in fifteen years, the only ones that have are his parents."

"Exactly, they will have told Merlin about this, he will want to see his friends again, leaving me wasn't the only one he left."

"Well it did look like you cheated on him."

"But I didn't!"

"Arthur he walked in on you asleep naked in bed with Cenred as naked as you snuggled up also sleeping." Leon said.

"I didn't know that until after Merlin left, Cenred did all that as he wouldn't take no for a fucking answer, he couldn't have me so no one could. I hope he is here tonight I'll fucking drop him again."

"Thanks to him you lost Merlin."

"Yes. I have lost count how many times I have tried to convince Hunith and Balinor but they wouldn't budge, I don't blame them really they are just protecting their son."

"Just don't keep looking at the door Arthur. Come and sit down."

* * *

><p>Merlin reached the double doors and took a deep breath, the room beyond those doors were full of people, his friends, Arthur, everyone he ran from at seventeen he had not seen any of them in fifteen years. "Come on Merlin you have been in near death situations dozens of times you should be able to handle Arthur Pendragon."<p>

The doors opened and Leon looked up and felt his jaw drop. "Fuck Arthur no wonder no one hasn't heard or seen Merlin in fifteen years."

Arthur looked at his friend. "Why?"

"Look who just walked in."

Arthur looked at the doors and saw Merlin walk in and stop after a few steps to take his hat off. "Oh shit Merlin joined the army!"

Leon stood up. "Arthur you do not go to him, he is probably nervous he still believes you cheated on him. Let him come to you."

"What? No! I should go over and say sorry."

"Arthur listen to yourself you were set up, you did nothing why are you saying sorry?"

Arthur mumbled and sat down.

* * *

><p>Merlin had just ordered a drink when he heard a voice. "So that is where you have been hiding."<p>

Merlin turned and saw not only Freya but Gwen, Sefa and Morgana. He smiled. "Sorry ladies I had to get away I gave Arthur my heart I couldn't stay and face it all."

"So you joined the army." Morgana said.

"Yes I am home now though, still in the army but stay here."

Morgana nodded. "Okay as your friends we will forgive you if..."

"If?" he asked.

"We want numbers of fit single blokes."

Merlin laughed. "My men have a weekend pass in two weeks I do not want them coming back and being hungover and a mess on Monday morning."

Gwen gasped. "Your men. Oh Merlin." she said as she saw his name along with his medals. "Oh Merlin you are a Lieutenant." she said.

"Yes ma'am."

Gwen laughed. "Nothing formal Merlin." she laughed and hugged her friend. "How much we have missed you."

Freya was next followed by Morgana and then Sefa.

"Merlin I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear but, he is my brother."

"I know Morgana, I do need to talk to him."

Merlin took his drink which was a neat whiskey and downed it in one. "Ladies if you will excuse me." looking around to see where Arthur was he saw the blond head to the toilets, Merlin couldn't help his heart jumping in his throat, how could the man still affect him like this after all this time? He walked into the toilets and saw Arthur's back to him as the blond had just finished relieving himself.

"Hello Arthur."

Arthur turned around. "Merlin!"

Merlin turned his head. "Please cover yourself Arthur."

Arthur quickly did and washed his hands, not taking his eyes from Merlin, worried that if he did the brunet would disappear again. Once his hands were dry Arthur slowly walked up to the man who still had his heart. "Why Merlin?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave? Why wouldn't you let me explain? Why join the army? Do you know how dangerous that is? That I could have lost you forever if you died?"

"I left because of what I saw I couldn't stay around as it broke me in more ways than one, two if I let you explain at what I saw and what was going through my head I told myself you would have said anything and me how I was back then would have said it doesn't matter even though it did and killed me as it is you. I joined to get away how I was in school the army is the last place anyone would believe I would join, yes I know how dangerous it is, I only have to look at my dad and some of my friends I have lost to see that and you lost me that morning Arthur."

"No. I have been looking for you for fifteen years now I have you I am not letting you go again."

"You have no choice I am not yours to keep. I am here for one reason only and that is to see my friends who I left behind when I went."

"Merlin? If you are here to see your friends why did you follow me in here?"

"Your sister, that is why, now I have seen you I will take my leave." Merlin said as he put his hat back on.

Arthur looked him up and down. "Fuck I can't go back out there like this."

Merlin turned to Arthur and looked down to see tented trousers. "Not my problem. Good evening Arthur." he said and left the toilets.

Morgana hurried over to Merlin when she saw him leaving the toilets. "Merlin how did it go?"

"It didn't, haven't seen him in fifteen years and first thing he does is show me his cock."

"What?"

"He was having a piss Morgana."

"What do you think then?"

"Morgana I am not telling you what I think about your brothers cock."

"No I don't mean about that I meant about the set up."

Merlin frowned. "What set up?"

"Morgana leave it." Arthur said as he walked out. "Merlin came here to enjoy the night and catch up with his friends. Our long overdue talk can wait, I have waited fifteen years I can wait a little while longer."

"What setup?" Merlin repeated.

"Damn it Morgana that is all he is going to think about now, you couldn't leave it and let him have this one night could you."

"Forgive me for wanting to show my brothers innocence." she snapped before walking away.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Innocence?"

"Merlin can I come and talk to you tomorrow?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes before sighing. "Yes. I will be at my parents house before going to the base just after noon."

"I will explain all then, enjoy tonight and catch up." and with that Arthur left Merlin stood there.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night Arthur watched as Merlin enjoyed his night, he laughed with all of his friends, drink with them, dance with them, he hated it when not only women but a few men gave Merlin their numbers, what calmed Arthur down was that as soon as the person walked away Merlin placed the contact information over the candle on the table before placing it on a plate, watching it burn away.<p>

"See Arthur, he isn't interested, calm down."

Arthur stood up and took his card out of his pocket. "I am going to give him my contact details and see what happens." he said, walking over he stopped when Merlin looked up. He handed over his contact information. "Call me." he said and walked away.

He sat back down at his table and looking as though he wasn't watching Merlin he watched the brunet as he looked at the card, turned it over, looked at the back before placing it in his pocket.

Arthur shook Leon's arm. "He didn't burn it."

"Yes I know I saw, Arthur you are thirty two years old, you are acting like a two year old at Christmas."

"I will act how I like, Merlin burnt everyones number but mine."

"It doesn't mean he wants to take you home and shag you Arthur."

"I know that."

Leon smiled at his friends eagerness and stood up to get them both a drink.

* * *

><p>"Want to dance?"<p>

Arthur looked up and saw Merlin stood there. "I would love to, but I thought you were spending tonight with your friends."

"And I have, we have exchanged numbers and are going to meet up, I want to catch up with the person that was most important to me fifteen years ago now."

"Then yes." Arthur said, standing and walking with Merlin on to the dance floor where other couples were dancing.

"Care to explain while we are dancing?" Merlin asked as he placed one hand in Arthur's, his other hand on the blonds shoulder.

"How about we wait until Cenred leaves?" Arthur asked.

"He is here?" Merlin asked, looking around.

"He is. Been watching me closely, kind of disturbing. When you showed up he got worse." Arthur shuddered before spinning them both.

"Arthur? What did Morgana mean about it being a set up?"

"She means that what you saw that time when you saw me asleep in bed with Cenred I actually was asleep, Cenred was only pretending. As he became that obsessed with me it came to the point that if he couldn't have me no one could."

"Do you mean we have missed out on fifteen years of our life together because he refused to get a life of his own?" Merlin asked as he stopped dancing.

"Yes Merlin. I didn't find out until later that day what he had done I nearly killed him, he was in hospital for a few weeks. Once he was out I got a restraining order put on him."

"Are you tired Arthur?"

Arthur frowned. "No why?"

"Come back to mine? We have a lot of talking to do, a lot of catching up to do and I have a feeling it will take all night."

Arthur smiled. "Okay. Shall we go now?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p>Whilst Merlin was saying goodbye to his friends Cenred who had been watching Arthur all night approached the blond. "Are you going Arthur?"<p>

"What's it to you?"

"You aren't leaving with Merlin are you?"

"Not that it is any of your business but yes."

"But he left you, walked out on you."

"Because of you!" Arthur snapped.

* * *

><p>Just as Merlin said goodbye to the last of his friends he heard Arthur snap. Turning he saw Arthur looking mad while backing away, Cenred following him. "Fuck sake." Merlin murmured as he walked over stopping Arthur from moving back any further. "Are you ready to go?"<p>

"You're serious? Merlin left you!"

"Cenred get out of my way." Merlin said.

"No Arthur is mine!"

"Arthur never has and never will be yours!"

Cenred laughed. "What? You think he will be yours?"

"I don't think it. I know it."

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand, loving the brunets possessiveness.

"Now move. I won't say it again." Merlin warned.

"No. Nothing you say will make me move. Arthur is mine."

Merlin sighed. "Cenred I have a gun. I have shot people, killed people, you really think I will think twice about shooting and killing you?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Arthur laughed when he sat in the passenger seat of Merlin's car. "I have never seen him move so quick."<p>

Merlin laughed.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Have you really shot and killed people?"

"Arthur I have been in the Army for fifteen years. I have gone out there and fought. Of course I have. If I ever thought twice about it I wouldn't be here now."

"I am so glad you are. Would you believe that I haven't had anyone since you Merlin? I have gone on dates but all I did was compare them to you."

Merlin started his car up and looked across at Arthur, he raised his hand and placed it on the blonds cheek before leaning over and kissing him. Smiling he swiped his thumb over Arthur's lips before pulling away.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into Merlin's flat and sat down as told to while Merlin made them both a drink, looking around Arthur stood up and started to look around. His eyes were drawn to a picture on the wall, it was Merlin in his uniform, stood with a man also in a uniform, they both hand their arms across each others shoulders and were laughing.<p>

Arthur looked more at the picture, the uniform Merlin was wearing was different to the one he wore now, this must have been before he was made Lieutenant. He raised his hand and used his finger to run down over Merlin.

"That's me and one of my best friends, Lancelot." Merlin said coming back into the room.

Arthur turned. "Is he okay?"

"He was able to make it home, though sadly not in one piece. The price of being noble and self sacrificing."

"May I ask what he has lost?"

"His hand. It could have been worse if my men and I haven't gotten to him in time."

"Your men..." Arthur looked Merlin up and down. "Lieutenant Merlin. Your men are lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky to know them. They were all hand picked by myself on the single fact that they are noble and selfless. We're known as the Knights." Merlin smiled. "An inside joke among my men."

Arthur smiled as he sat down. "About that morning Merlin. I know I never told you how eager Cenred was I thought I could handle it, I thought I did, I didn't want to worry you, not only was you studying for so many exams and then your father coming home, having to leave Army due to losing his leg, you didn't want someone as pathetic as Cenred on top of all that."

"That was my call to make, Arthur as much as you tried to hide it I knew something was wrong." Merlin replied.

"I can only apologise Merlin. I honestly thought I sorted it as he left us alone for three weeks, had nothing from him until I woke up later that morning I couldn't find you anywhere you weren't answering your phone or replying to my messages. I found out from Freya, that woman can slap, my face stung all day, she told me what you saw blamed me for you leaving, I then went in search for Cenred. After I beat him up police got involved but Leon was my alibi, we managed to turn it all on Cenred and I got a restraining order put on him."

"What I saw broke my heart Arthur, I was there because I wanted to confront you about the letter's I found. I couldn't take it, the pain my heart felt was worse than anything I went in the army. I needed to leave, I had to." Merlin sighed.

Arthur frowned. "Letters? What letters?"

"Love letter's Arthur. Someone posted them through my letter box that morning. I thought it was you being romantic as I saw it was your handwriting. Turns out they were love letter's from you to Cenred. That's why I was at your house to confront you on the letter's, on your distant behaviour." Merlin answered.

"To Cenred from me!?" Arthur stood up. "Where is your gun I am going to shoot that bastard myself!" Arthur hurried over to Merlin and placed his hands on Merlin's upper arms. "You don't still think that it was me do you Merlin? You don't believe it do you? I could never do that to you. My heart has only belonged to one person and I am looking at him."

"I've learnt a lot over the past fifteen years Arthur, made many friends, one of which was able to solve an answer for me but I still couldn't come home, not when I still had some growing to do." Merlin answered.

"And now?"

Merlin turned and looked away. "I got your letter's when I was overseas they helped me to prove that you didn't write the love letter's to Cenred. I may have been too angry at the beginning to reread them but I couldn't throw them away, I needed to feel close to you any way I could."

"You got my letters? I gave them your parents asking if they could pass them on, they wouldn't tell me where you were but I knew they knew where you were. I could only hope that they gave them you." Arthur reached out and cupped Merlin's face with his hands. "Are you home to stay now?"

"I am, but I'll still be running things. If my men have to go on an op I'm the one call the shots."

"But you are home. Merlin my feelings for you fifteen years ago haven't gone, if anything they have only gotten more stronger. I still love you, I always have, I will never stop. Do you still love me?"

"Arthur I have always loved you."

"Is there a chance for us Merlin? Can we be together again?"

"As long as you know the next time this happens you talk to me first or 'll have my men water board you." Merlin smirked.

"Well I don't know what that means but okay, just as long as we are together again and never part I will agree to anything." Arthur said, beaming when Merlin laughed. He picked Merlin up and spun him making the brunet laugh even more. "Are we together now, boyfriends? Lovers? Soon to be husbands?"

"Getting a little ahead of yourself Arthur." Merlin laughed.

"Are we though?"

"Maybe you should ask me and find out." Merlin smiled.

"Will you marry me Merlin?"

Merlin smiled and leaned forward capturing Arthur's lips and kissing him passionately. "Does that answer your question."

"Oh yes but I would still like a verbal answer."

"I forgot how much of a prat you could be." Merlin laughed. "Yes."

Arthur laughed and picked Merlin up, one arm under Merlin's legs the other arm around his back. "Now then being in the army I am guessing last time you had any kind of sex was with me?"

Merlin winked. "Would you be upset if I told you that I tried to move on? But it didn't work out."

"Me either Merlin, went on dates to shut people up but all I did was compare them to you my love and you won every time." Arthur kissed Merlin. "So I haven't had a cock in me since you fifteen years ago and you haven't had a cock in you since me fifteen years ago, that right?"

"Are you planning on changing that?"

"Oh yes." Arthur moaned carrying a laughing Merlin to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them both.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

Arthur was pacing he looked at his watch and then grabbed Gwen's arm looking at her watch.

"Arthur calm down he is coming home." Freya said.

"He shouldn't have gone! All the days to be called it had to be the day after we marry. We have been married nearly a year and I have only seen him a few weeks!"

"Arthur he is in the army you knew all of this when you married him." Gwen said.

"Then I should have gone with him. If you are married to someone in the army you can always go with them can't you?"

"You can."

"Then I should have gone! Ugh why didn't I go."

"If this is how you are going to be we are all now wishing you will in future." Lancelot said. "Look Arthur you spoke to Merlin not one hour ago. Did he sound fine?"

"Lancelot you know as well as I do if Merlin isn't he will make sure he sounds fine so as not to worry you." Arthur sighed and went back to his pacing.

* * *

><p>After twenty more minutes of pacing Arthur looked up when he heard Lancelot, "the lads are back."<p>

Arthur saw ten trucks driving towards base. Instead of waiting Arthur ran on ahead and stopped in front of the first truck making them all stop, a soldier poked his head out of the window. "Sir we need to get back, we have casualties."

"Where is your Lieutenant?"

"Which one?"

"Emrys-Pendragon."

"In the medic truck, the very last one. Medic has to check him over make sure he is healing well, now sir please."

"Healing?" Arthur stepped out of the way and watched the trucks, only stepping forward again when he saw the last truck which was the medic truck, the driver slammed his brakes on and after winding the window down poked his head out. "Do you have a death wish sir? I could have knocked you down."

"My only wish is to see my husband I will bang the side of the truck as soon as I am in."

The driver sighed. "Hurry up the sir I have more casualties in the back."

Arthur nodded and jumped on the back of the truck, banging it as soon as he got on.

Merlin looked up when he saw his husband climb on the back of the truck. "Arthur what are you doing?"

Arthur turned and saw Merlin sat there, a medic checking his face. "That is healing nicely sir."

"Thank you Greene." Merlin stood up and banged the side of the truck with his fist when it stopped he jumped off the back with Arthur following and banged the truck once more, only when it began to drive away again did Merlin turn and let Arthur get a full view of his face.

Merlin had a scar that went from his forehead to his cheek, the look on his face told Arthur why Merlin never said he got injured, that he hated how the scar made him, look, what he saw most in the brunets eyes was worry, worry that Arthur would no longer love him.

Arthur smiled. "Welcome home gorgeous."

"You need your eyes testing."

Arthur cupped Merlin's face. "I see just fine. I missed you Merlin." he whispered, placing his lips on his husbands. He pulled Merlin close and hugged him tight. "I love you Merlin, so much, never leave me for that long again."

Merlin laughed and hugged his husband back. "You will just have to come with me next time."

"Oh I am doing, nothing is separating us again. Never." Arthur said. He held his husband close to him, he was determined to keep Merlin, not having anything separate them again, if staying with Merlin and keeping him close meant that he would have to join his husband when he went off to fight then that was what he would do, never again Arthur felt he could cope without seeing his husband for such a long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
